goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Head monster line
The Will Head, Death Head, and Willowisp are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling skulls cloaked in ethereal flames, are palette swaps of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. Will Head A Will Head is a variant with a light green skull and a light blue flame. Statistically, this monster has 54 HP, 42 Attack, 10 Defense, 10 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Mars Resistance rating of 72, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 80. The Will Head can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Mystic Flame: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster skill has a group of ghostly flames converging on a single Adept, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 16. Felling a Will Head yields 9 EXP, 10 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop a Smoke Bomb. If felled by the effect of an offensive Venus Djinni, its rewards increase to 11 EXP and 13 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun it is fought in Goma Cave and Kolima Forest. In The Lost Age it is fought in the overworld region that is the lower portion of Indra (the region encompassing Madra). The Will Head is about as strong and durable (or weak and frail depending on your perspective) as the Zombie and the Ghost in the first game's Goma Cave, but becomes much weaker in comparison to other monsters such as the Troll in Kolima Forest. In the second game it is definitely weaker and easier to deal with than the monsters it is fought alongside, such as the aforementioned Troll. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Death Head A Death Head is a variant with a violet skull and a light green flame. Statistically, this monster has 128 HP, 15 PP (the PP meter is new to the Death Head), 130 Attack, 31 Defense, 47 Agility, and 3 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Mars Resistance rating of 72, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 80. The Death Head can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Slash: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects a line of glowing purple swath of energy through a single Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 25. It consumes 4 of its user's PP. * Impair: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that attempts to lower a single Adept's Defense rating by 25%. It consumes 4 of its user's PP. Felling a Death Head yields 55 EXP, 73 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If felled by the effect of an offensive Venus Djinni, its rewards increase to 71 EXP and 94 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun it is fought in Mogall Forest and then the overworld region that is the southeastern region of Angara (the region encompassing Mogall Forest's exit, Xian, Altin, and the entrance to Lamakan Desert). In The Lost Age it is fought in the overworld region that is the lower portion of Gondowan (the region encompassing Kibombo and Naribwe), and subsequently in the Gabomba Statue and Gabomba Catacombs. The Death Head has solid offensive and defensive statistics when compared to the monsters it is first fought alongside, in Mogall Forest in the first game and lower Gondowan in the second, though its agility is average. It soon becomes forgettable when you deal with much more powerful random monsters such as the Ape and Red Demon. Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Willowisp A Willowisp is a variant with a yellow skull and a purple flame. Statistically, this monster has 209 HP, 12 PP (3 PP less than the Death Head), 279 Attack, 87 Defense, 121 Agility, and 6 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Mars Resistance rating of 72, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 80 and its Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 95. The Willowisp can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Haunting: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that summons an array of glowing blue wispy skull-faced spirit energy that hits into a targeted Adept, and the struck Adept has a chance to be afflicted with Haunt. * Tundra: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that drops shards of ice into the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 45 and a range of 3. It consumes 8 of its user's PP. * Drain: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that deals a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 1. The attack restores the user's HP by the same amount of damage done. It consumes 3 of its user's PP. * Blue Bolt: Theoretically used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that would cause two thick purple lightning bolts to strike the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 3. However, the Willowisp cannot ever use this as an action command because its maximum PP meter is only 12 strong, which is less than Blue Bolt's 14PP requirement. Unlike a similar situation with Stone Soldier and the Mad Blast Psynergy, though, the Willowisp will not attempt to cast it and waste a turn failing. Felling a Willowisp yields 227 EXP and 160 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop a Nut (making its earlier counterpart, the Death Head, ironically twice as likely to drop a Nut). If felled by the effect of an offensive Venus Djinni, its rewards increase to 295 EXP and 208 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. It is fought in the Road to Babi Lighthouse, the Tunnel Ruins, and the later portion of Venus Lighthouse. From the start, the Willowisp is quite weak, frail, and slow compared to other monsters fought along with it, including the Wild Gryphon in particular. In Venus Lighthouse it can appear along with the Recluse in a group of five enemies at a time, but wide area-of-effect offensive Psynergy can take them all out quite easily. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters | Category:Monsters with healing abilities Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Venus resistance